


True Love Found

by SailorJupiter001



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorJupiter001/pseuds/SailorJupiter001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington after being raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Expecting the feeling of normality but instead finds the opposite and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

It started like any other rainy day in Forks, Washington. Students waiting by their cars or the entrance doors or walking in the halls for the bell to announce the start of classes. Bella Swan was sitting with her friends when Jessica Stanley, her best friend interrupted the conversation by announcing.

 

"Did you know that we are getting new transfer students from Japan?" asked Jessica.

 

Triumph instantly appeared in her eyes when everybody's attention was focused on her from friends and some nearby students.

 

“Really, new students from Japan; where from, how old, and the better question is the new student male of female? “asked Eric Yorkie in reporter mode.

 

“Actually its two girls but I couldn’t get their names but they will be in our year” said Jessica.

 

“Really? Sweet” said Mike and Tyler while high fiving each other.

 

“So when do they get here and start school?” asked Angela Weber.

 

“Why?” asked Bella and Jessica with a hint of annoyance and anger in their voices because of two new girls would probably getting all the good looking guys attention for just being the shiny new toy in school.

 

“Because I want to know about their Culture and help them adjust to being here” explained Angela.

 

“So do you know when gets here and when he starts school” asked Eric with an impatient expression on his face.

 

**~With the Cullen’s~**

“So two new girls coming to Forks, Why would they come here of all places” asked a confused Emmett.

 

“Why should we care if they comes here or not?” asked Rosalie.

 

“Aw, come on Rose don't be like that, you might actually like them” said Emmett while looking towards Rosalie but quickly changed his mind upon seeing her face.

 

“Um, never mind then” said Emmett after receiving an angry look from Rosalie.

 

“Just so you know Rosalie one of the girls went through the same thing you did before Carlisle found you” said Alice with a sad voice.

 

Meanwhile Edward was trying to see what the new girls looked like through Alice's mind but kept seeing nothing but blank shadows. Edward was getting frustrated with not being able to get anything from Alice's mind.

 

“Will you stop that” said Alice with a frown.

 

“Fine” Edward said annoyed.

 

“Also they have very long lives” said Alice with a smile.

 

“What do you mean long lives?” asked Edward.

 

“Are they Vampires?” asked Jasper.

 

“I don't know if they’re vampires or not” explained Alice.

 

“How can you not know?” asked Emmett confused at Alice’s response.

 

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

“I don't know but we'll talk more about this at home with Esme and Carlisle” said Alice heading off to class leaving the rest of her siblings behind while pulling Jasper along with her.

 

“I guess we have to wait until we get home to finish talking about these girls and see if they are like us” said Edward.

 

“Let’s get to class before we're late” said Rosalie while walking towards the entrance with Emmett and Edward following after her.

 

* * *

 

Going their separate ways to their home rooms Edward began to think why people all the way from Japan would want to move here of all places unless they were a vampire.

 

Arriving at his class Edward had to hide a sneer at the lustful looks that Bella and Jessica were giving him; walking towards his desk he began his normal routine of ignoring Bella and Jessica by paying attention to the English Teacher Mr. Rogers.

 

**~After School~**

Walking towards his siblings who were waiting by his car, He couldn't stop thinking about his breakup with Bella in his sophomore year when he caught her having sex with Jacob Black the flea bitten mutt.

 

**~Flash Back~**

**_Parking his car outside the Swan house, noticing that Charlie wasn't there only the scents of Bella's and Jacob's were present. Thinking nothing of it he began getting out of car, making sure that it is locked. He began walking to the front door when he suddenly stopped upon hearing moaning._ **

****

**_Quickly walking towards the big living room windows Edward felt his undead heart breaking at the sight of Bella on her hands and knees naked in front of the couch with Jacob thrusting in to her from behind._ **

****

**_Not wanting to watch this Edward ran to his car forgetting to act human. Unlocking the car door, starting it up he sped down the street towards his house. Upon arriving home he couldn't get out of his car fast enough he ran towards the forest to release his anger and heartache._ **

****

**_A couple of hours later and a few broken trees, finally falling to his knees in sorrow he decided to head home. Just as he entered his room he heard Bella's truck arriving outside his house._ **

****

**_Upon hearing Bella enter the house he could hear the crunching of bone breaking; quickly making his way to the living room only to see Bella with blood running down her face from her broken nose._ **

****

**_“What the fuck is your problem?” asked Bella well more like yelled at Rosalie for hitting her._ **

****

**_“My problem is that you're a two timing whore for sleeping with the stupid mutt” yelled Rosalie._ **

****

**_“First of all I am not a whore and second I did not cheat on Edward so get the facts straight Bitch” said Bella with a sneer on her slightly swollen mouth._ **

****

**_“For your information slut the scent of sex and the mutt is in you and all over you” sneered Rosalie._ **

****

**_“w-what?” asked a pale faced Bella with eyes wide with fear._ **

****

**_“I didn't mean to do it I was forced to, you have to believe me please” said a tearful Bella._ **

****

**_“Oh, please we can smell your lies” said Jasper._ **

****

**_“Please you have to believe me Edward I LOVE YOU I was forced to have sex with him” cried Bella._ **

****

**_“No I don't cause from the view I got you seemed to be enjoying it” said a pissed off Edward._ **

****

**_“Oh and another thing say away from me and my family whore” snarled Edward._ **

****

**_“Edward please” said Bella taking a step towards him only to be intercepted by Rosalie._ **

****

**_“Leave now or I won't be held responsible for what happens to you” said Rosalie with a snarl._ **

****

**_Taking fearful steps back Bella turned and ran for the front door, running past a shocked and disgusted Carlisle Cullen._ **

****

**~End Flash Back~**

Unlocking his car door Edward turned towards his siblings when he felt Bella's eyes boring into his being, seeing his siblings turn to him, he asked.

 

“Should we tell Carlisle and Esme about the new people coming here?” asked Edward as soon as his siblings reached him.

 

“I say we should because there might be a possibility that these new students might be vampires and a threat” answered Jasper the ever strategist.

 

Turning around and throwing Bella a disgusted look, he turned just in time to see Rosalie smile at him for his attitude towards Bella.

 

Seeing Rosalie and Emmett jump into Emmett's Jeep, he slid into his car with Alice and Jasper. Pulling out of the parking lot with Emmett right behind him he drove home.

 

Arriving home he parked his car with Emmett's Jeep next to his, hearing Esme in the house, probably cleaning as usual.

 

Unlocking the front door with his siblings following behind him to the living room each giving Esme a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

 

“So how was school today?” asked Esme.

 

“It was ok and there is going to be some new kids coming to forks next month” said Edward.

 

“Really what are their names?” asked Esme.

 

“We don’t know yet” said a put out Alice.

 

“Do you know what they looks like?” asked Esme looking at Edward.

 

“No, nobody at school knows what they look like not even that Stanley girl knows” said Edward.

 

“Alice can you see anything about these girls?” asked Edward.

 

“No I can't see or hear anything but thunder and lightning” said Alice with confusion in her voice.

 

"Thunder and lightning?" asked Jasper.

 

“Yes, I don't understand what it means, it’s so confusing” explained Alice.

 

“Let’s wait until Carlisle gets here and see if maybe he knows what my vision means” said Alice.

 

And with that everyone went to theirs rooms except for Esme who went back to the kitchen to cook meals for the homeless Shelter’s in Seattle.

 

* * *

**Please Review. And if anybody has some ideas feel free to share them with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

Hearing Carlisle’s car coming up the road drew the rest of the Cullen family towards the living room to wait for their Father’s arrival.

 

“How was your Day?” Esme asked getting up from the couch to greet her mate.

 

“It was interesting to say the least” said Carlisle.

 

“Really why?” asked Edward.

 

“I got a couple of new patients from Japan, Four of them were female and one male” said Carlisle while hugging Esme.

 

Meanwhile Edward caught a passing thought from Carlisle's mind of one of the girls flipped him onto his back. Snorting in amusement causing other others to turn and question him.

 

“What’s so funny Edward?” asked Jasper.

 

 “Why don’t you tell them Carlisle?” questioned Edward amusement in his voice.

 

“Um- well something else happened today” said Carlisle with an embarrassed look on his face while trying not to think about it too much especially with Edward around.

 

“Why are you so embarrassed Carlisle?” asked Jasper with a hint of curiosity coloring his voice.

 

“Well, I walked into the exam roomto look over Lita for a routine checkup, when I put my hand on her shoulder I must have scared her so much that she flipped me over on to the floor” said Carlisle with some embarrassment.

 

It took everyone a few seconds to process Carlisle’s words before they all burst out laughing with Emmett being the loudest. Giving them all a moment to gather themselves, Carlisle quickly placed his brief case in his office before going back to the living room just as his family all stopped laughing.

 

“Who is Lita? And why was she so scared that she ended up flipping you?” asked Rosalie after she stopped laughing at her father.

 

“Lita’s one of the new students that transferred to forks high, before coming here she was raped about a month ago” said Carlisle with sympathy.

 

With that sentence everyone sobered up; Unsurprisingly Rosalie was the most understanding of Carlisle’s sentence. What happened next shocked everyone.

 

“Would you like for us to look out for her while in school?” questioned Rosalie with understanding in her eyes and sympathy in her voice.

 

Surprised by Rosalie’s question, Esme left Carlisle’s arms walked towards Rosalie, upon reaching her Esme gently hugged her around her shoulders. After agreeing with Rosalie, Carlisle began to ask how there day was.

 

“How do they look like Carlisle?” questioned Emmett.

 

While Carlisle answered Emmett’s question, Edward tried to see what this Lita looked like but. The only thing that he could see was that she has loose brown hair reaching to her waist with curves in all the right places.

 

Turning towards the next person Edward was surprised to see that this girl had dark green hair tied in half of a bun. Turning towards the male, he had short dirty blonde hair. Next was the baby with dark purple hair, but the one that surprised him the most was the girl with aqua colored hair.

 

“I can’t see their faces” said Edward cutting off all other conversations.

 

“Why can’t you see their faces Edward?” asked Carlisle.

 

“He’s not the only one who can’t see them” said Alice with a frown.

 

“What do you mean Alice?” asked Carlisle.

 

“I mean when I try to get a vision of these new people all I’ve been getting is blank shadows” explained Alice with a frown on her pretty face.

 

“I don’t know why I can’t see these new people when I try to look in to their future, but when I look into ours I just see a body shaped shadow.” Said Alice clearly agitated.

 

“Well let’s not worry about until you meet these new people. Okay” said Carlisle.

 

“Now I believe that it’s time to go grocery shopping once again, so I want all of you to come with Esme and myself” said Carlisle with a smile.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the local store in no time at all and, as if it was practiced, stepped out of their cars in unison. It was hard not to notice the obviously expensive black car they parked next to and Rosalie was immediately on it like white on rice.

 

She stared admiringly at the car and let out a wistful sigh. Emmett chuckled and pulled her close.

 

“I wonder who that belongs to” he contemplated aloud.

 

Edward turned to Alice “Did you see this?” he questioned causing the others to look at her.

 

Alice frowned and shook her head “I didn't see anything," she said narrowing her eyes.

 

Esme rolled her eyes and smiled “Don't think too much on it, dear," she told Alice, patting her shoulder.

 

“We should all go inside and get what we came here for” said Esme.

 

“You don't suppose it'll be the new transfer students we're going to get at school, do you?” she asked, looking thoughtful.

 

"I didn't know that they are rich," Alice replied, staring off into space before shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Come on; let's hurry! I want to get the grocery shopping over and done with!” said Alice.

 

Together, the vampire family entered the store and separated; Carlisle walked with Esme to the back where the canvases were and Alice led the rest towards the Arts and Crafts section. She felt inebriated, or at least she thought this was the equivalent to feeling that way, and danced the entire way to the aisle.

 

“I love to shop” she sang under her breath.

 

The males merely rolled their eyes while Rosalie nodded in agreement, thinking of all the lovely new clothes she would buy with Alice tomorrow.

 

When they finally arrived at the Arts and Crafts aisle, Emmett let out a booming laugh, nearly startling the person in the aisle. Alice let out small giggles while Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward smirked, though they all bar Emmett attempted to be polite.

 

“Do you need some help?” Emmett asked, chuckling merrily.

 

As soon as they had entered the aisle, the first thing they saw was a young woman, about five feet four inches, trying to reach the sketchbooks on the top shelf in the back. She was jumping up and down, mumbling under her breath, and when she couldn't get it, she resorted to stomping on the ground.

 

The young woman turned towards Emmett, looked him up and down with wide eyes, and muttered, “Well, aren't you a big boy?”

 

This comment sent Alice bursting into laughter.

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot” replied Emmett let out a wide grin.

 

“Well” the woman said, "when a taller person offers you help reaching something you cannot, you take it."

 

The girl smiled widely as Emmett retrieved the item for him.

 

"Here you go," Emmett said, still chuckling and shaking his head.

 

"Thank you! I've been trying to reach this stupid thing for ten minutes now!" She frowned slightly. "I think it was running away from me."

 

Alice smiled widely at the teen. "You must be new in town; I don't remember seeing you anywhere before. I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen, my boyfriend Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie Hale."

 

"I'm Hotaru," the young woman replied, offering them all a small smile though only Emmett and Alice returned them.

 

"And, yes, I am new. Just got to the country a few days ago."

 

"How are you liking Forks so far?" Alice asked.

 

"It's beautiful and the weather is just lovely, so I'm feeling right at home," Hotaru replied, smiling as she grabbed drawing pencils and erasers.

 

"So, shorty, you going to go to Forks High?" Emmett asked. He was a little surprised, mostly amused, when Hotaru glared at him.

 

"Oh, wow, look at the time," Hotaru murmured.

 

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around?" said/asked Hotaru.

 

Alice nodded her head happily. "Yes! We'll definitely see you around" Her siblings looked at her with no small amount of surprise, hesitance, and a bit of anger.

 

Hotaru seemed to sense the now tense atmosphere.

 

"See you later” she said.

 

Hotaru gave a little wave and soon left the isle. As soon as she had disappeared, Rosalie whirled towards Alice.

 

"I can't believe you," she hissed. "How the hell could you talk to that human when we're trying to hide what we are? Are you insane? Ugh, don't even answer that. I forgot you were checked into the happy hotel!" said a pissed off Rosalie.

 

Alice gave her a hurt look; she hadn’t seen that Rosalie would be hostile, but she hadn't thought that she of all people would throw that of all things in her face. She sighed before walking away, shaking her head all the while.

 

Jasper frowned at Rosalie. "That was low," he said angrily, immediately coming to the defense of his wife.

 

"She shouldn't have been fraternizing with that creature! You of all people should recognize a threat when you see one," Rosalie spat, glaring furiously at the ex-soldier.

 

Rosalie glared at them for a while longer before whirling around in a huff. Emmett knew as soon as she paid for what she needed, she'd disappear into the trees and then run home by herself, as she often did when she was upset at him.

 

He sighed and shook his head before walking towards the register with Jasper and Edward stiffly trailing behind, frowning all the while. There was going to be a long talk when they got home.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Hotaru had heard the some of the conversation. She bit her lip slightly, guilt welling up in the pit of her stomach.

 

She couldn't help but feel bad that they had gotten into a fight, ultimately, because two of them had made nice with her. Hotaru let out a startled yelp when her pocket began to vibrate.

 

She looked puzzled for a moment before remembering that Haruka had insisted she get a new cell phone an IPhone from T-Mobile.

 

* * *

****

****

Arriving Home the Cullen’s began discussing who they ran into at the store and how Rosalie insulted Alice when Edward suddenly remembered that he couldn’t read Hotaru’s mind and also that she didn’t have a scent.

 

Deciding to keep this information to himself for now until he could get a good reading on these new people in town.

 

He also began to wonder what surprises that they would bring to forks and also wishing that they are not like swan and everybody else. But little did he know was that one of the new transfer students is his mate and life with her and her friends will never be dull and boring.

 

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: okay I decided to change the time line a bit. So it’s set in eclipse and Bella cheated on Edward after she rescued him from the Volturi so the James thing happened in the first semester of sophomore year and new moon the second semester so eclipse is in their junior is when Lita shows up okay.)

**Ch.3**

Upon arriving home Hotaru began to think about the Cullen’s and how strange they felt, something did not feel right about them; deciding to voice her concerns with Haruka and Lita and Michelle to be wary about these strange beings.

 

Noticing that Lita’s and Haruka’s car weren’t there she decided to pass the time by putting the grocery’s away and finish organizing the rest of the house.

 

Upon entering the kitchen noticing how clean it looked and that the dishes were already organized in their rightful places. Finishing putting the grocery’s away Hotaru moved to the living room to if everything was put away in its rightful place. Finally after checking all the rooms and the rest of the house Hotaru deemed clean and prepared for Lita, Michelle, Haruka and herself to make themselves comfortable.

 

Deciding to watch a little TV before Haruka hogs it all watching car races and see how Lita was handling the move to forks.

 

So lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the time passing by until the sound of engines cutting off, getting up to greet Lita and Haruka and Michelle, she helped them with some of their bags.

 

“So what did you three do today?” asked Hotaru.

 

“Well Michelle and I went to talk with the cable company to have the internet and phone installed tomorrow and I also registered for school and got Michelle and Haruka some work at the school” said Lita with a small smile.

 

“Jobs” questioned Haruka and Michelle.

 

“Well, yes you didn’t expect that you two would just stay home and do nothing do you?” asked Lita with a smirk.

 

“No” said Michelle

 

“Yes” said Haruka

 

“Well you thought wrong Haruka I got you and Michelle a job at Forks High School as the Music teacher and self-defense teacher” said Lita.

 

“Why do they need a defense teacher?” asked Haruka.

 

“It’s because of the disappearances happening in Seattle” explained Lita.

 

“So when do we start teaching?” asked Michelle.

 

“You both start teaching on Monday” said Lita.

 

“And when do you and Hotaru start school Lita?” questioned Haruka. **(Its Thursday ok.)**

 

“We all start on Monday” replied Lita.

 

“So when will the phone company be coming over?” asked Michelle.

 

“They will come over tomorrow” said Lita with a smile on her face.

 

“Lita are you sure that you will be able to handle going to school, what if you have a panic attack or something?” questioned a concerned Michelle.

 

“I think I will be okay as long as guys don’t touch me then everything will be okay, besides Hotaru will be with me” said Lita a bit worried.

 

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I am hungry so I am going to prepare dinner” Lita said getting up and heading towards the kitchen to prepare some dinner to eat.

 

**~Back in the living room~**

 

 

“Do you think that she’s ready to handle large crowds yet?” Haruka asked.

 

“I hope so for her sake” said Hotaru.

 

“I think she can and if something goes wrongs she’ll have us there with her to help when needed” explained Michelle.

 

“I hope your right” said Haruka standing up and heading towards the kitchen with Michelle.

 

* * *

**~Monday Morning~**

 

Waking up to the sound of rain was truly a peaceful wakeup call instead of the annoying beeping sound of her alarm clock. Checking the time it read five thirty a.m. counting that she had two and a half hrs. Till school started, deciding to start on breakfast for Haruka, Michelle, Hotaru and herself.

 

Heading towards the kitchen; surprised to see Michelle already cooking breakfast.

 

“You’re up early” said Lita.

 

“Yes well I decided to get an early start and get ready for my first day teaching at Forks High” Michelle said.

 

“Since you’re getting breakfast ready I am going back up to my room to get ready for my first day at a new school” said Lita with a nervous smile on her face.

 

“Don’t worry everything will be fine” said Michelle trying to get rid of Lita’s worry.

 

“God I hope your right” whispered Lita.

 

Rushing back upstairs toward her room, entering her closet to choose an outfit either a skirt or skinny jeans to wear **(She is wearing a long sleeved beige top with black skinny jeans and brown high heel boots that end just below the knee.)** and what type of shirt and jacket should she choose.

 

After finally deciding her outfit for the day and now for her shower; gathering her bathroom essentials Lita headed towards her bathroom.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Lita took in her reflection in the mirror thinking how she charged after her rape and her feeling towards the male species and when she’ll be finally being able to trust them but in the time being she would still be dealing with her rape in therapy.

 

Heading downstairs for breakfast her nerves about starting a new school came back but knowing that Hotaru, Michelle and Haruka being in the same building as her calmed her down somewhat but she was still scared. Reaching the kitchen and noticing that Haruka and Hotaru were already there and eating.

 

Noticing that Michelle and Haruka were already dressed for school and Hotaru in blue faded skinny jeans with a gray sweat shirt with some gray converse.

 

“So Lita, are you ready for school?” asked Hotaru.

 

“No but I can’t hide forever” said Lita.

 

**~Ding-Dong~**

 

“Who could that be?” Lita asked no one in particular.

 

Getting up and heading towards the front door. She was surprised to see that it was the chief of Police.

 

“Can I help you officer?” asked Lita.

 

“Yes, I would like to welcome you and your family to forks and I hope you enjoy your move to our little town” said Chief Swan.

 

“Oh, thank you do please come in and meet the rest of my family” said Lita.

 

After introducing chief Swan to her family Lita and Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru decided to head out early to familiarize themselves to Forks High school.

 

Exiting their house Lita decide that she and Michelle and Hotaru would ride in the Chevy Equinox and Haruka in her motorcycle. Pulling out of the drive way. They drove to the local high school.

 

**~The Cullen Home~**

 

At the Cullen house hold they were getting ready to leave but a certain mind reading vampire was taking his sweet time in getting ready to leave his room.

 

“Hurry up Edward, I want to see the new arrivals before they arrive at school” said Alice.

 

“I’ll be down in a minute Alice” said an annoyed Edward.

 

“You bet...” She paused in mid-sentence her eyes glazing over as she stared out.

 

A Vision… Soon she broke out of the trance smiling widely before grabbing Edward from his room and bringing him down stairs with the rest of the family and pulled him close to her, both hands on his cheeks.

 

"Oh, Edward darling! I saw her! Oh, she's absolutely wonderful! Esme you will adore her, you too Rosalie!" exclaimed Alice with Happiness.

 

Esme tilted her head in confusion as Rosalie scoffed at the thought of actually liking someone outside of her family.

 

"And pray tell, who is she?" She asked causing Alice to smile more.

 

"Edward's true mate!" Replied the pixie with a large smile causing all shocked eyes to be on her.

 

"What…?"

 

"Oh Edward, just look, look at her!" Alice exclaimed causing the bronze man to become hesitant before peering into the pictures of her mind.

 

_**~Vision Start’s~** _

 

_**"I'm sorry about them… They can be rather over whelming…" Esme muttered softly to a laughing brown haired teen causing the female to shake her head gently as the female vampire's eyes could only dance with warmth and amusement.** _

 

_**"No, it's fine! Raye and Serena are exactly like this all the time" She replied with a laugh.** _

 

_**Watching the antics between Emmett and Jasper as they wrestled each other to the ground. Her back was facing him so he couldn't see her clearly, but what Edward could see he liked.** _

 

_**Soon the same exact replica of himself entered the living room that overlooked the back yard where his two brothers played before smiling down at the teen. His strong arms wrapped around the tiny waist of the stranger causing her to gasp in surprise before chuckling in delight.** _

 

_**"You shouldn't scare me like that, Edward!" she laughed out softly before turning in his arms. That was when Edward saw them, the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his whole life.** _

 

_**Just describing them as emerald green didn't seem enough, they were beautiful. They sparkled with life and glowed with a vibrancy that would make anything green wither away with shame. Wavy waist length brown hair frame her face of pale skin making the hues seem to pop out and the pinkish red of her lips stand out.** _

 

_**"I'm sorry, Lita…" Edward muttered softly before capturing the pink lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.** _

 

_**~Vision End’s~** _

 

That was when Edward was thrown back into reality as the vision finished, he was speechless. That was his mate? That beautiful, godly angel was going to be his… Invisible tears of joy filled his topaz eyes before smiling widely,

 

"Esme!" He roared with happiness as he lifted up the surprise mother vampire and twirled her around.

 

"Oh! You are going to love her Esme! She is everything you could have ever asked for in another daughter! She is absolutely, drop dead gorgeous!" He pulled her from the air into a tight hug filled with happiness.

 

Screw Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Mason Cullen has just found his everything and that brunet bitch could be eaten by the Volturi for all he cared. Lita… The name of his mate, he couldn't help but break out into a huge, sparkling smile.

 

“But wouldn’t that mean that Edward’s mate is a rape victim?” questioned Emmett.

 

And with statement pissed off both Edward and the rest of his family; Edward was thinking about running off to find his mate and protect her from ever getting hurt again. Rosalie was thinking along the same lines as Edward but also to go after the bastard that dared to hurt her brother’s mate.

 

Alice was trying to have a vision of what this poor excuse for a human looked like. Jasper was planning on getting as much information on Edward’s mate and her rapist. Emmett well he was thinking that finally some action.

 

And Esme thinking all the torture, fear and agony she had been going through and how much she would need their support. And Last but not Least Carlisle was thinking of the best therapist he could hire to help his future daughter.

 

But before there could be anymore thoughts on the matter they realized that they would be late to school if they don’t leave now. They also wanted to know what Edward’s mate looked like.

* * *

 

Arriving to school the Cullen’s noticed that the new students had yet to arrive. While waiting for Edward’s mate to arrive the Cullen siblings began to think what Lita was like and hoped she was nothing like Isabella Swan.

 

Topaz eyes stared out impatiently, awaiting the arrival of his soul mate. His eyes met with the chocolate doe eyes belonging to Isabella and he couldn't help but glare darkly at the brunet causing her to flinch back and turn away; tear eyed. Alice crossed her arms over her petite chest and huffed in annoyance.

 

"Please! You would think she'd have the decency to stop playing the victim." Alice complained with slight annoyance, something the pixie vampire usually wouldn't do but hey, Bella hurt Edward! She was allowed to be a bitch sometimes, right?

 

Jasper stared at Alice before loosely wrapping his arms around her petite waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck choosing not to comment on anything at the moment. Rosalie glared icily at the back of Isabella's head before looking away disdainfully.

 

"Where…?" Edward muttered impatiently his own arms crossed above his chest in impatience. He really did not like waiting… After all seeing a glimpse at his future mate just made him even more eager… That was when they entered, a slick black SUV drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the vehicle.

 

It shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. It was followed closely behind by a dark blue and silver motorcycle; the driver of the cycle was currently unknown, but what the females of Forks high school could see; they definitely liked.

 

They parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared. Soon the mysterious motorcyclist slipped off his bike gracefully and slid off his helmet revealing the gorgeous blond beneath.

 

His form was muscular but not overly and his whole appearance practically screams sex on legs, especially his piercing dark blue eyes.

 

Soon the shot gun side of the Equinox opened with a gentle click and out came a beautiful aqua color haired women Michelle. She wore a sweet smile that made every hormonal male swoon and collect devious thoughts within their minds which caused Edward to scrunch his face in disgust at the thought he received about her, Next was Hotaru from the back and he received the same thoughts about her too.

 

Then she stepped out of the car and she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had a slim frame but with to die for curves that showed underneath her clothes. Her hair was brown that almost seemed auburn under the sun light with the most dangerous yet gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and paleness of her skin.

 

She wore a soft expression but deep within her hues laid disinterest and disgust at the stares they received. All in all the four new people were like gods…

 

They left the car and locked it before walking back towards the office. Once again neither of them was in class with the mysterious new people yet. One of which they knew was Edward's mate.

* * *

 

Walking down the school hallway heading towards class before the bell rang Edward was intercepted by a certain irritating human.

 

"Edward!" shouted Bella.

 

"Go away!" snarled Edward angrily.

 

"Please! It didn't mean anything I'm sorry!" begged Bella.

 

"Sorry for getting caught?" snarled Edward.

 

"NO! Edward please he forced himself onto me!" said Bella "I didn't want it but I couldn't fight him off!"

 

"Really is that why you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much?" sneered Edward.

 

"I love you Edward and I'll do anything to win you back" said Bella.

 

"Nothing you could do would make me want you back" snapped Edward.

 

"Please! Edward," sobbed Bella crying her eyes out, oh he knew she had been making him out to be the bad guy all day he would have had to have been stupid not to notice.

 

"I'm sure Newton is ecstatic go try it out with him" snarled Edward walking away quickly too quickly for Bella to keep up.

 

"I'll get you back Edward" said Bella watching the retreating figure 'I'll get you back if it kills me'.

 

**~The Office~**

 

Heading towards the office with Michelle and Haruka and Hotaru, Lita hated how the stares of the students of forks high made her feel. Feeling that she was going to get attacked again, but knowing that Hotaru, Haruka and Michelle wouldn’t let anything hurt her again.

 

Entering the office they immediately noticed how small it was, to the left they saw a door with three chairs next to it, to the right were a couple of tables with printers, next to that were the filing cabinets, and in the middle was the secretary behind her desk typing on the computer. Walking up the secretary, they waited for her to notice them. It did not take long for her to see them.

 

“Oh, hello what can I help with” asked Ms. Cope with a smile on her face.

 

“Yes, I’m Lita Kino and this is Hotaru Tome the new transfer students” replied Lita.

 

“Oh so you’re the new students, well welcome to forks and here’s your schedule and I will need the teacher’s signature at the end of this slip and bring it back at the end of the day and here’s a map of the school” said Ms. Cope.

 

“Thank you Ms. Cope” said Lita and Hotaru before turning and walking towards the door to wait for Michelle and Haruka.

 

Looking out the window Lita noticed that the rest of the student population was still staring and it was starting to really creep her out much to her dislike.

 

Hearing that Haruka and Michelle finished talking with Ms. Cope and heading there way, turning towards them she flashed them a nervous smile. Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she was suddenly hit with the thought of leaving and hiding under her bed for the rest of the day. But knowing that Michelle or Hotaru wouldn’t let her leave, she pushed her fears behind her and opened the door.

 

Coming outside she was met with even more stares and from what she could see from the male population of students she did not like one bit. Quickly comparing schedules with Hotaru, Lita was happy to see that they had all the same classes together so that left her a bit more comfortable.

 

Looking down at her schedule she saw that they had history first with a Mrs. Smith, followed by math, English and then lunch and after that she had music followed by study hall and then biology and her last class is defense in the gym.

 

Saying their goodbyes to Haruka and Michelle, Lita and Hotaru made her way to Mrs. Smith class. Entering the class they were met with a lot of stares that were beginning to piss her off. She was beginning to regret coming such a small town.

* * *

 

**~Lunch~**

 

Entering the cafeteria Lita looked for an empty table for them to sit at but to her dismay they were all full just as she was about to turn to Hotaru to exit the room she heard their names being called. Turning to face who called them, Lita saw that it was Angela Weber. Walking towards her, she could still feel the stares that would not leave her person since she entered the room.

 

“Hey Angela” said Lita and Hotaru at the same time with a small smile.

 

“Hi, come sit with me and my friends” replied Angela.

 

“Thanks” says Lita for both of them before sitting down.

 

They were immediately introduced to Angela’s friends. And asked questions about how were the both of them liking forks and why did they decide move such a boring little town of theirs.

 

Before anyone of them could answer Lita’s attention was drawn to the five beautiful people entering the room. The first two were a gorgeous blonde that looked like a swim suit model and her companion looked like a fun sized teddy bear with curly hair.

 

The next two were a pixie sized girl with her hair sticking up fashionably and her companion was a honey blonde guy that looked like he was in pain.

 

And finally the last one to enter was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on; he had bronze hair styled in a messy way with beautiful topaz eyes with a body to die for.

 

Turning back her attention to the people around her but really wishing to look back at the beautiful people but decided to put that thought in the back of her mind.

* * *

 

Bella Swan noted with amusement that neither of the new girls, were even paying attention to what Jessica was talking about.

 

She turned to see what had caught Lita's fancy and immediately wished she hadn't: it was the Cullen’s. All of them were looking directly at her with Rosalie and Alice glaring at her. She rolled her eyes. She didn't care much for them when she dated Edward and she doesn't care much for them now either; the only one who she cared, cares, for is Edward.

 

It was a stupid mistake on her part when she slept with Jacob Black. Sure she was lonely when Edward left for a couple of days, her but hello! That does not mean a girl need to be deprived of…certain…pleasures.

 

She glanced at Edward, who was ignoring her. She huffed. Fine, if that's how he wants it, then fine. But she will get him back.

 

She turned to Lita whose attention was still focused entirely at the group of vampires. Her face held a look of curiosity and longing and some other emotions she wasn't too familiar with.

 

"They're the Cullen’s" she said.

 

Jessica immediately stopped talking. Angela was having the strange sense of déjà vu when the blonde started in on her favorite topic. She groaned.

 

"Yeah, they’re unnaturally beautiful, aren't they?" Jessica asked with a hint of envy. She brooded for a second before her face lit up with a happy look as she remembered her task.

 

"Anyway, the bulky guy is Emmett Cullen and the blonde next to him is Rosalie Hale, That's Alice Cullen, blond guy is Jasper Hale and the last one is Edward Cullen. He was with Bella here last year but they didn't last, obviously." Bella poked her.

 

"But they're like together, you know? Like together, together" Jessica continued in a low voice.

 

"Like, Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. Isn't that like, illegal? But anyway, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in so now they all live together. Isn't that nice of them? I heard that Mrs. Cullen couldn't have kids so that's why they adopt them” said Jessica.

 

Lita could barely control her anger. How dare this bitch talk about others like that? Really, does this town do nothing but gossip? They would do well with a couple of nega-verse creeps in their midst, at least that would stop their talk.

 

Soon-to-be-dead Jessica Stanley didn't seem to notice the dark look in Lita's or Hotaru’s eyes and went on, oblivious.

 

"Bella said Rosalie is a real bitch, you know? Like always trying to be better and everything and only wants the best for herself” Jessica said sneering.

 

Lita, of course, had had enough. She tried to control herself but she was itching to electrocute her or at the very least punch her lights out. But Hotaru beat her to the punch fugitively.

 

"How is that any of our business, besides if she want to be a bitch let her. Besides you should stop being so nosey and mind you own business.”

 

Half of Forks High School student population sat stunned including the five Cullen siblings.

However before anymore could be said, Lita spoke. She had probed Bella's mind with her crystal's help and found her as deceiving and no good as the nega-verse, always willing to ruin others for their own comfort.

 

"You, Bella Swan, are a woman scorned of her own doing and is seeking to find ways to destroy one whom you once held close and his family. You would do well to remember, Ms. Swan that you won't get everything you want in this life because you will it so. Keep in mind that not only you would get affected but others as well."

 

She turned to a shocked Jessica. Eric, Angela, and Mike were too dumbfounded to do or say anything on their friends' behalf.

 

"Jessica Stanley, there are two things I hate more than anything in my life: death and people like you who gossip about other people because they are insecure of themselves. The Cullen’s business is just that: their business. No one in this town or anywhere has the right to talk so blatantly about them. I'm sure you won't like it either if I were to talk so morbidly about your family. Do well to remember that hatred and discord are borne from lies and rumors."

 

“Why the hell do you care” sneered Bella.

 

“Because both of us happen to be orphans as well you stupid bitch” said a pissed off Lita.

 

And with that Lita and Hotaru stood up and grabbed their bags, spun around, and left. Behind them was a room of silence. One day, just one day, and the new kid had managed to knock down the arrogant Bella Swan and nosey Jessica Stanley. Wow.

 

In the corner of the cafeteria, Alice was smirking. Oh yeah. Lita has a lot of fire and this time, she would have her best friend. And Edward would have his mate. He just had to figure out how to get her himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Storming out of the cafeteria she began to curse those foul girls to hell and back, what right do they have to talking about Mrs. Cullen unable to have children and condemning her for adopting orphans to fill the need of not being able to give birth to her own child.

 

Deciding to head to the music room early to wait for class to start and for Michelle to get a chance to talk to her about how she had the urge to electrocute those brats.

 

**~Cafeteria~**

 

"Whoa, not even a full day and your mate and her friend have caused quite the stir" came Emmett's slightly shocked voice.

 

"Poor Lita, I didn't know she was an orphan" came Alice's sad voice.

 

It was sad, that the only person willing to stand up to their family was an orphan, who believed they were orphans themselves, when in actual fact they weren't. The family seemed to be in mutual agreement, even Rosalie. Always one to break the mood Emmett chimed in.

 

"She’s quite the looker though, wouldn't you agree Eddie" he said as he and the rest of his siblings turned to face the obviously oblivious vampire.

 

Edward broke his gaze from the cafeteria doors when he felt his family looking at him. His mind seemed to catch up to him and his calm face suddenly turned into a smile.

 

"Yes, she is!"

 

"Ooooh Eddie's got a cr-ush" Emmett said in a sing-song voice.

 

Jasper smirked in amusement at the emotions that were running through the two vampires' and the still shocked Jessica, who still sat in stunned silence at what was said. If vampires could blush then Edward would be turning ten shades of red by now.

 

"Emmett leave him alone" came the cool voice of Rosalie.

 

Not giving anyone the chance to reply Alice sprung up from her seat and grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him with her just as the bell rang to signal the start of lessons.

 

"Alice what did you see" urged Edward as he noticed his sister was singing Winnie-The-Pooh in her head.

 

"Just wait" she said in amusement, she never got tired of this; seeing something and keeping everyone in the dark, unless it was life threatening of course.

 

Edward glared at his sisters back in annoyance, he would not whine, no he wouldn't.

 

They entered the music room first and noticed that the room already had two someone’s in it, at their table grouped with theirs.

 

Alice giggled quietly and pushed a shocked Edward down next to the little human, whilst placing herself next to Hotaru.

 

Edward was overcome by the smell of the human. She smelled so intoxicatingly, tantalizingly sweet that he had to control himself to not pounce on the girl. He was surprised that the smell didn't make him want to eat the human, quite the opposite actually.

 

He wanted to claim the little human as his. Embarrassingly he noticed that he was getting aroused by the smell and then it dawned on him to why the human smelt so good.

 

"My mate" Edward murmured in comprehension.

 

Lita's head snapped up in confusion "Huh?" her head was cocked to the side and her large emerald eyes were staring intently at Edward.

 

Before Edward could answer he heard Alice’s thought.

 

"You'll be happy together Edward; forget about the rest and just concentrate on her," Alice told her brother. She was so happy that Edward had finally found his mate. She, like Carlisle and Esme, had been afraid that Edward would be alone forever.

 

No one had ever caught his attention before, well except swan with mind and she thought it was about time for Edward to find his happy ending; not that it wasn't going to be tough getting there. But at this moment, the direction the two were heading would make for a beautiful life together.

* * *

 

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Found**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR TWILIGHT

**Summary:** Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington after being raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Expecting the feeling of normality but instead finds the opposite and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!!!!

 

 **PAIRINGS:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Seth/Hotaru, Haruka/Michelle/Leah

 

* * *

****

**Ch. 4**

**-L. POV-**

 

Turning towards the sound of the class room door opening. She saw two of the gorgeous Cullen’s entering the room. Looking at the small pixie like girl and her bronzed haired god were coming towards the area where she and Hotaru are sitting at.

 

Just by looking at the Cullen siblings Lita noticed that they have expensive tastes. ( ** _I won’t describe what they have on since I suck at fashion.)_** Looking at the bronzed haired god she saw that he and his sister had light purple bruises under their amber colored eyes.

 

Quickly coming to attention, she watched as they came and sat at the table she was sitting at with Hotaru, she could have sworn that she heard Edward mumble something but his voice was to low she gave her response of “Huh” and waited to see if either one of them would say something.

 

**-End L. POV-**

 

Looking towards the Cullen’s Lita waited for one of them to say something to break the ice.

 

“Hi, I’m Alice and this is my brother Edward” said Alice with a smile on her face while introducing herself and Edward before sitting down in front of Edward’s mate Lita’s friend.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both” replied Lita noticing that her voice was very beautiful.

 

“Ditto” replied Hotaru smiling at Alice and at Edward.

 

“Thank you both for standing up for our mother” said Alice.

 

“It was no problem, they both needed to be put in their place and hopefully she’ll learn to mind her own business” says Lita.

 

“Maybe but I doubt it’ll happen anytime soon” came Alice’s reply.

 

But before more could be said they were interrupted by the bell sounding and Michelle entering the class room with a couple of students entering behind the teacher. It did not take long for the rest of the class to arrive mostly due to Michelle being one of the new ‘HOT’ teachers.

 

“Hello, I am Ms. Kaioh, I will be your music teacher for the next two years and I hope that we will get along just fine” said Michelle.

* * *

**~After Study Hall~**

 

Hearing the bell ring singling the end of class Lita and Hotaru began to gather the books and papers from their other classes. **(Got rid of art and put study hall instead).**

“Hey Lita, Hotaru! What class do you have next?” asked Alice coming to her desk.

 

“We both have biology next, what about you?” answered Lita looking at Alice with Edward next to her.

 

“Well I have history but Edward has biology to so he can walk the both of you there” said Alice.

 

“Oh no you don’t have to walk me there I don’t want to be a bother” answered Lita with a sheepish smile on her face.

 

“It’s no problem at all, besides I would to walk you there” said Edward with a charming smile watching with delight as his mate blushed.

 

“Well, OK then” said Hotaru while she watched Lita blushed at Edward’s attention.

 

* * *

 

**~Biology~**

 

Entering the class with Edward immediately brought everyone’s attention towards them and the looks from a certain girl; let’s just say if looks could kill Lita and Hotaru would both be six feet under from Bella’s stare alone.

 

Parting ways Hotaru and Lita made their way to Mr. Mason’s desk so that he could sign their slip. Hotaru began looking around the room hoping to find an empty table for both of them but from what she could see they wouldn’t be able to sit together.

 

“Here you go Ms. Kino, Ms. Tome” said Mr. Mason handling them the papers back.

 

“Um, where should we sit Sir?” asked Lita.

 

“Hmm, let’s see Ms. Swan please move over and sit at Mr. Neil’s table” Mr. Mason said in response to Lita’s question.

 

“Yes sir” replied Bella through clenched teeth.

 

“Thank you. Now Ms. Kino please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, he will be lab partner for the rest of the year, and you Ms. Tome can sit behind Mr. Cullen and Ms. Kino” said Mr. Mason.

 

“Of course sir” replied both girls with a small smile.

 

Walking towards Edward’s table, she looked up and saw that everyone was staring at them with intense lustful looks from all the males in the room and the hateful glares from most of the females in the class room.

 

Rushing to their seats they quickly took a seat and brought out a note book and pen and quickly started to copy the notes the teacher was saying and writing on the board that was how the rest of the class time went like.

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

 

Hearing the bell ring, everyone began to gather their belongings to leave for their next class. Checking her schedule Lita saw that she and Hotaru had defense next with Haruka.

 

“What class do you and Hotaru have next Lita?” asked Edward

 

“We have defense in the gym. And you?” answered/asked Lita.

 

“Same” Edward answered with a small smile.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you both where the gym is” Edward said leading Lita out of the Biology classroom.

 

“Thank you Edward” said Lita with a beautiful smile on her face.

 

 ** _“Looks like somebody has a crush”_** said Hotaru teasing Lita in Japanese so that they could talk with some privacy.

 

 ** _“So? I can’t help it, he makes me feel safe”_** replied Lita to Hotaru’s teasing and also surprising the both of them when she said that he made her feel safe.

 

 ** _“You do realize that he isn’t human right?”_** asked Hotaru with a serious face at Lita’s words.

 

 ** _“Yes I can sense it, but it doesn’t change my feelings of feeling safe with him or his sister”_** answered Lita.

 

“Is everything ok?” Edward asked them when he saw their serious expressions on their faces.

 

“Yes” said Hotaru.

 

“Everything’s fine” Lita said.

 

“Ok” said Edward before continuing to show them the way to the school gym in comfortable silence. 

 

**~GYM~**

Entering the gym Lita watched Edward make his way towards the changing rooms after pointing them to the coach’s office. Walking to the coach’s office Lita heard Haruka explaining to Coach Clapp what she will be showing the whole class.

 

**~Knock ~ Knock~**

“Come in” came the response from inside the office. Opening the door, Lita and Hotaru saw that the coach was getting some papers from the filing cabinet.

 

“Ah, you must be the new students” said Coach Clapp.

 

“Yes” answered Lita for the both of them before handing him their papers to sign.

 

“Here are your gym uniforms and your locker numbers and combination number” said Coach Clapp after handling them the papers back.

 

“Thank you” replied Hotaru before leaving the room with Lita a step behind her.

 

Exiting the office they made their way towards the locker rooms, entering and seeing some girls already there they set about looking for their own lockers. Upon finding hers, Lita opened it and quickly put her stuff away. Changing into her gym uniform, she hoped nobody would notice some of her scars and ask about them, once she finished changing she waited for Hotaru to finish before they exited the locker room together.

 

Walking to the bleachers they saw that the both of them had gym with all of the Cullen siblings, sitting down both of them began to wonder what Haruka had in mind for everyone.

 

“Hey Lita, Hotaru” called Angela coming over to sit with them.

 

 “Hey” came Lita’s response.

 

“Hello again” said Hotaru.

 

“Sorry about Bella and Jessica” said Angela after sitting next to Hotaru.

 

“It’s no problem, you didn’t do anything wrong” answered Hotaru.

 

“It’s ok you’re not the one should be apologizing, it’s them” replied Lita.

 

“Your right” Angela answered back to both of them.

 

And with that the three talked about whatever came to mind, seeing that more and more students showed up as they continued to talk. Looking at all the students’ semi surrounding her Lita began to get a bit uncomfortable; she began to take deep even breaths. She jumped when she heard a voice speak up from behind her and Angela and Hotaru.

 

“Lita are you ok?” asked Edward coming over to her with concern written all over his and his siblings faces.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little uncomfortable. Too many people around” explained Lita with a grimace on her face while Hotaru gave her hand a small squeeze to help her calm down.

 

Before more could be said they heard the coach blow his whistle calling for everybody’s attention. Turning towards the coach who was leading Haruka to the center of the gym.

 

* * *

****

**REVIEW Please**


	5. Ch. 5

**True Love Found**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

 

 **Summary:** Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington after being raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Expecting the feeling of normality but instead finds the opposite and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!!!!

 

 **Pairings:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Haruka/Michelle/Leah, Seth/Hotaru

 

**_“Japanese”_ **

“English”

***Mind Speaking***

* * *

 

 

Ch.5

 

Coming to the center of the gym Haruka began to survey all the students looking eager to start the lesson; Seeing Lita in the back with Hotaru looking a bit uncomfortable about being surrounded by a lot of people. Looking towards the eager faces, she began her first lesson quickly.

 

“Hello, I am your new defense Teacher Haruka Tenoh” said Haruka gaining everyone’s attention the minute she addressed the class.

 

“Today we start with the basics since I don’t know how many of you actually know self-defense” said Haruka looking around and seeing everyone listening with rapt attention except for Hotaru who looked bored and Lita who looked uncomfortable.

 

“Right now we are going to over the **Right Places to hit** , as in most confrontations, the fight may be decided in a few moves. As such you must pick the right places to hit before the attacker gains full control of the situation. But this does not mean you go into a panic mode and start throwing your punches into the air.

 

Conserve energy where possible, for you need the energy to escape given the opportunity. As this is no time to be civil, remember to hit where it hurts: the eyes, nose, neck, groin, knee and legs” explained Haruka to excited looking students who were currently copying down some notes.

 

“ **Eyes** : Poking, gouging, or scratching the attacker’s eyes with your fingers or knuckles. Not only does this cause tremendous pain, it hampers their vision and aids your escape.

****

**Nose:** If there is standing right in front of you, use the heel of your palm for an upward strike at his nose. Throw your whole body weight to inflict more pain if required.

****

**Neck:** If you are looking for a bigger target, the neck will be a good choice. Given that both the carotid artery and jugular vein are located there, a strike here can temporarily stun your attacker. Try a knife hand strike (all fingers held straight and tightly together, with the thumb tucked and slightly bent at the knuckle).

****

**Knee:** A strike to the attacker’s knee may throw him off balance, creating the chance for you to escape. In addition, you minimize the risk of the attacker grabbing your foot.

****

** Maximize Damage **

****

** Elbows and Knees **

 

Make use of your elbows and knees for inflict addition damage. Not only are these areas much harder due to the large and solid bones, they are great options when stuck in close quarters with your attacker.

****

** Use everyday objects **

 

Never underestimate everyday objects you carry around. Be in a pen or a bunch of keys; just hold them in between your middle and ring finger when traveling in the dark. Always be ready to strike. Even your perfume or hairspray can be a weapon, have them ready to spray into the attacker’s eyes. For you never know when you will need them. The key is to hit back with all you’ve got” explained Haruka.

 

And that’s how the entire period went with Haruka explaining to everybody. Looking at her class mates Lita could see that practically everyone was interested in learning some self-defense moves. Lita was brought out her observations by Angela’s question.

 

“Why aren’t you copying this down Lita?” questioned Angela with curiosity.

 

“Oh, well I’ve been learning this stuff since I was five and I happen to be a black belt” said Lita shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Really?” asked Alice surprised who was sitting in back of Edward who was next to Lita and Hotaru with Angela sitting with them, with her siblings sitting behind them.

 

“Yup” replied Lita facing Alice.

 

“How about you Hotaru?” asked Angela.

 

“I know some but I’m not a black belt” replied Hotaru with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

“So what are you doing after school Lita?” asked Rosalie surprising a group of nearby students ease dropping on them.

 

“I am going shopping” said Lita with a questioning gaze towards Rosalie.

 

“Would you mind if Alice and I joined you?” asked Rosalie with a small smile that shocked her family and quite a few students ease dropping.

 

“Not at all, would you like to join us Angela, Hotaru?” questioned Lita looking at Hotaru and Angela waiting for an answer.

 

“Maybe next time” Hotaru said with an apologetic smile.

 

“I would love to but I have to babysit” was Angela’s answer.

 

“Oh well maybe next time” said Lita wearing a small smile.

 

And with that Lita, Alice, Rosalie and Angela, Hotaru continued to talk about whatever came to mind for the rest of the period unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching Lita with hate.

 

****

**_~Ring~Ring~Ring~_ **

 

“Here’s my address and my number, meet me there in an hour” said Lita writing it down and handing it over to Rosalie.

 

“See you in a little bit” called out Lita before following Hotaru who was already walking towards Haruka to walk out of the gym together so that could meet up with Michelle in the front office. But before she could reach her, Lita grabbed her head as if she was in pain and the she fainted before she could reach Haruka.

 

* * *

**~E.P.O.V.~**

I watched as my mate walk towards our new teacher and her friend and I noticed that she grabbed her head as if it was in pain and then proceeded to faint.

 

“Lita” I called with my voiced filled with panic.

 

**~End Edward’s P.O.V~**

With crying out Lita’s name Edward quickly brought everyone’s attention towards her prone form lying on the gym floor. With that Edward ran as quickly as he could at human speed towards Lita’s still form, worry filling his face.

 

Students and Teachers suddenly surrounded Lita and Edward as he turned her to lie on her back; he checked her pulse and found that was weak. Checking her forehead but didn’t find it warm.

 

“Lita, come on wake up” said Edward lightly tapping her cheek to get her to respond to him.

 

 ** _“Lita, come on sweetie wake up”_** said Haruka tapping her on her face while speaking in Japanese.

“Can one of you get me a bottle of water, Hotaru you go get Michelle” said Haruka picking up Lita’s body and setting her on the bench.

 

“Can one of you get her things?” asked Haruka at one of the Cullen’s seeing as they had gathered around Lita’s prone form.

 

“Of course” said Rosalie gathering up Lita’s fallen belongings.

 

They didn’t have to wait long before Angela returned with some water or for Hotaru to return with Michelle in tow.

Checking her pulse Michelle sighed in relief at find it steady and getting stronger by the minute. Getting the water Michelle spilled a little bit of it on Lita’s face hoping that it would wake her up.

 

Feeling the water on her face Lita quickly woke up to see herself surrounded by her family, the Cullen’s and Angela and a couple of students whose names she didn’t know and Bella Swan and her friends.

 

“What happened?” questioned Lita sitting up with some help from Haruka.

 

“You fainted” answered Edward in relief that his mate woke up without having to take her to the hospital.

 

“Really?” asked a surprised Lita.

 

“Are you feeling ok?” asked Hotaru with worry.

 

“I feel fine” said Lita while seeing some of the students disperse at seeing her awake and sitting up.

 

“Come on, let’s get you home so you can rest” said Michelle.

 

“I’ll have reschedule our shopping trip Rosalie, Alice” said Lita facing them before getting up from the bench with Haruka’s and Michelle’s help.

 

“It’s ok, we can go shopping another day” said Rosalie before giving Lita back her bag.

 

And with that they made their way out of the gym with the Cullen’s and Angela heading towards the parking lot and Lita and Hotaru heading towards the Office to turn in their signed papers.

 

**~Parking Lot~**

Arriving at their cars The Cullen’s leaned against Edwards Volvo waiting for Lita to exit the building with Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru. Watching them as they walked to their SUV and Motorcycle, Edward couldn’t help but wonder and worry about why his mate had fainted.

 

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love Found**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

 

 **Summary:** Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington after being raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Expecting the feeling of normality but instead finds the opposite and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!!!!

 

 **Pairings:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Haruka/Michelle/Leah, Seth/Hotaru,

 

* * *

**_~Previously~_ **

****

**Arriving at their cars The Cullen’s leaned against Edwards Volvo waiting for Lita to exit the building with Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru. Watching them as they walked to their SUV and Motorcycle, Edward couldn’t help but wonder and worry about why his mate had fainted.**

****

* * *

**Ch.6**

Getting into her car Lita and Hotaru waited for Michelle to get in so that they could get home to relax after a tiring day. But knowing all the three of them so well they would start to question her on why she had fainted in Gym.

 

 **“ _Haruka how long are you and Michelle going to take talking?_ ” **asked Lita sticking her head out the window.

 

 **“ _What’s the rush Lita?_ ” **Haruka asked her back.

 

 **“ _No reason just want to stop by the store to buy some ingredients’ to bake a cake_ ” **Lita answered.

 

What they didn’t notice was that the entire student body in the parking lot was ease dropping in on their conversation but they were confused and wondering at what Lita and “Mr.” Tenoh were saying to each other.

 

 **“ _Oh ok, well then Michelle and I will meet you back at the House_ ” **said Haruka while getting on her bike with Michelle and giving her a helmet before putting hers on.

 

 **“ _See you at home_ ” **said Lita while she started the car before driving out of the student parking lot with Haruka and Michelle following right after her and Hotaru.

 

* * *

They arrived at the local store in no time at all, they stepped out of their cars in unison. Together, they entered the store and separated; Lita toward the aisle where they had the ingredients to make a cake, and Hotaru towards the chips aisle.

 

Walking down the chips aisle Hotaru was looking at all the chips the store had seeing as they were many and just as she was grabbing a bag she was hit by a shopping cart by a young werewolf ( **not that she knows** ) shopping with his older sister.

 

“I’m so sorry for hitting you. Are you ok?” said/asked Leah while coming forward to see if she was hurt.

 

“It’s ok, no harm done” replied Hotaru looking up at Leah.

 

“You must be new in town; I don't remember seeing you anywhere before. I'm Leah Clearwater and this my brother Seth Clearwater” said Leah introducing herself and Seth.

 

“I'm Hotaru Tome,” the teen replied, offering them a small smile that both Seth and Leah returned them.

 

“And, yes, I am new. Just got into town a couple of days ago” replied Hotaru noticing that Seth was really cute.

 

“How are you liking Forks so far?” Leah asked.

“It's beautiful and the weather is just lovely, so I'm feeling right at home” Hotaru replied, smiling as she grabbed a couple of bags of chips and dip.

 

"So, you going to Forks High?” Seth asked once he got over the shock that he imprinted.

 

But before more could be said they were interrupted.

 

“Hotaru did you get the chips and Dip?” asked Lita coming towards them.

 

* * *

Leaving the School parking lot after Edward’s Mate and her friends left, It wasn't long before they were pulling up to their house that sat among the trees, looking like it had grown right out of the ground along with the surrounding plantation.

 

Stepping from the car, Edward went off in search of Esme, knowing she was probably around back in her large and bright garden.

 

Coming around the side of the house, he saw his 'mother' laying on her back in the grass reading from another of her romance novels. Smiling softly at the picture she made, he walked swiftly to her side and sank to the ground next to her, laying his head on her shoulder as she turned to smile at him.

 

"Hello Edward dear, how was school?" Esme questioned as she ran a hand through his bronze locks, hiding her curiosity at his display of affection that she hadn't seen in years.

 

When he turned a glowing grin to her, she barely contained a gasp at the sight of it, never before had she seen her Edward smile so happily, nor look so lightheartedly.

 

It was almost like some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Deciding to wait and see what had caused such a change in her usually closed off son, Esme listened as Edward told her of how his day had gone.

 

“It was amazing, I finally got to meet my mate and she is so beautiful and wonderful” replied Edward sighing at the thought of his gorgeous mate.

 

“Oh Edward! I can’t wait to meet her” Esme said happily.

 

“But something happened today after Gym let out” Edward said.

 

“What? What happened? Was anyone Hurt?” questioned Esme concerned for her families’ safety.

 

“It’s Lita” said Edward unsure if he should continue.

 

“What? Is she ok?” Esme asked with worry for Edward and her new daughter.

 

“She fainted after Gym” said Edward causing Esme to gasp in shock and worry.

 

“Was she ok?” asked Esme.

 

“She’s ok, but I think she will be going to the Dr.’s for a checkup soon” said Edward.

 

“When Carlisle gets here let’s give him a heads up that she will be going to the Hospital” said Esme before she and Edward got up and entered the house.

 

* * *

**~With Lita and Hotaru~**

“Oh, Hello sorry if I interrupted anything” said Lita coming to a stop next to Hotaru.

 

“Not to worry you weren’t interrupting anything, Lita this is Seth and his older sister Leah Clearwater” Hotaru said introducing them to Lita.

 

Seth, Leah this is my friend Lita Kino” said Hotaru introducing Lita to the Clearwater siblings.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Lita” said both Leah and Seth at the same time.

 

“Likewise” replied Lita smiling at them.

 

“Oh, wow, look at the time,” Hotaru murmured looking at her IPhone.

 

“It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go. Perhaps we'll see you around?” said/asked Hotaru.

 

Seth nodded his head happily. “Yes! We'll definitely see you around. We are having a bonfire down at the reservation in La Push if you both want to come?”

 

 His sister looked at him with no small amount of surprise.

 

“That would be nice, would it be ok if two of our other friends came with us?” asked Lita.

 

“Sure, no problem” replied Leah with a small smile.

 

“When’s the Bonfire?” asked Hotaru before they parted ways.

 

“It’s on Friday at Seven” answered Seth happily to his imprint.

 

“We’ll see you there” said Lita saying their goodbyes.

 

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Love Found**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

 

 **Summary:** Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington after being raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Expecting the feeling of normality but instead finds the opposite and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!!!!

 

 **Pairings:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Haruka/Michelle/Leah, Seth/Hotaru,

 

* * *

**_~Previously~_ **

****

**_“When’s the Bonfire?” asked Hotaru before they parted ways._ **

****

**_“It’s on Friday at Seven” answered Seth happily to his imprint._ **

****

**_“We’ll see you there” said Lita saying their goodbyes._ **

****

* * *

**Ch.7**

Arriving home, Lita parked in the drive way. Shutting off the car both Lita and Hotaru made their way towards the trunk to get the few groceries that they bought.

 

Making their way to the front door, they entered the house and made their way to the kitchen so that Lita could start making the cake and maybe a couple of sweets for the bonfire on Friday.

 

“What took you two so long?” asked Haruka as she was entering the kitchen with Michelle in tow.

 

“Hotaru was talking to a really cute guy and his older sister” said Lita sending an amused smile at Hotaru.

 

“Lita!” exclaimed Hotaru with a blush forming on her face.

 

“Really?” asked Haruka with a smirk.

 

“What’s his name?” Michelle asked Hotaru.

 

“His name is Seth and his older sisters’ name is Leah” answered Lita as Hotaru was too busy glaring at a smirking Haruka and blushing a deep tomato red.

 

“They also invited us to a bonfire on Friday at La Push Beach” Lita said informing them in case they had other plans.

 

“Sounds like fun” said Haruka knowing that she and Michelle didn’t have in plans for Friday.

 

“Will you two be going?” asked Hotaru with a small blush.

 

“Sure” said Michelle answering for Haruka and herself.

 

“Ok” Hotaru answered back.

 

“Well seeing as everything has been put away, I am going to go start on my homework” said Lita before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to her room.

 

* * *

Entering her room, she put her bag down on the bed and sat down herself to take off her boots before starting on her homework.

 

**~Two Hours Later~**

Finally done with her school work, Lita headed back downstairs to start on dinner. Entering the kitchen Lita started to look through the pantry to see what she could make to eat.

 

Looking at what she had, Lita decided to make Yakisoba seeing as she had all the necessary ingredients to make it. Getting started she immersed herself in cooking that she lost track of time.

 

“Is dinner ready?” asked Haruka coming into the kitchen with her nose up in the air with the delicious smell.

 

Jumping slightly Lita answered. “Yup, so call Michelle and Hotaru. While I set the table” she finished saying.

 

And with said she brought the food to the dining room table before going back to the kitchen and grabbing some drinks for their dinner.

 

“It smells really good Lita” said Hotaru upon entering the dining room with Michelle and Haruka in tow.

 

“She’s right, it really does smell good” said Michelle agreeing with Hotaru.

 

“Thanks” replied Lita blushing a little at their comments.

 

And soon they were all sitting down and began eating their dinner that Lita prepared. And the dinner went on with quiet conversations until it came to dessert which was a chocolate cake.

 

With dessert finished they moved to the living room after they cleaned the dishes and kitchen. Sitting themselves on the coaches; they got comfortable.

 

“Did any of you notice that the Cullen’s aren’t human?” asked Haruka getting straight to the point.

 

“Yes” came the answer from all three girls.

 

“Can any of you tell what they are?” asked Haruka.

 

“No” came the answer from all three woman.

 

“Lita, Hotaru be careful when your around them at school and don’t go anywhere alone with any of them” said Haruka warning them.

 

“Ok” they both said at the same time.

 

* * *

 

**~The Next Day~**

Waking up early the next morning, Lita headed downstairs to start on breakfast. Entering the kitchen Lita opened the fridge door, taking out the eggs, milk and the bacon. Putting them on the counter she looked in the pantry for the bread, upon finding it she put it on the same counter as the eggs. And with that she started to make some French toast with some sunny side up eggs with some bacon on the side.

 

**~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

“The food is ready” said Lita calling the others down for breakfast.

 

Quickly serving herself some breakfast before the others came finished it all. Sitting at the table, Lita began to eat her food before it got cold.

 

“Morning” called Haruka upon entering the kitchen with Hotaru in tow.

 

“Good Morning! Where’s Michelle?” asked Lita towards the other two.

 

“She’s changing” said Hotaru answering her.

 

Just as they sat down to eat, Michelle came in looking ready for another day dealing with some lustful looks that some of the male students are giving her.

 

“Morning” came from the three woman eating at the table.

 

“Morning” said Michelle while serving herself some food and sitting down.

 

“Well I’m done, I am going to go get ready for school” said Lita standing up and putting her dishes in the sink before leaving the kitchen.

 

Heading back upstairs to her room, she entered her room and made her way towards her own bathroom to take a shower.

 

**~Thirty Minutes Later~**

Exiting her bathroom, Lita made a be-line towards her dresser for a bra and panties. Looking through all her pairs she finally settled on a pale pink satin set which she immediately put on.

 

Lita looked through the outfits she had in her huge walk-in closet and decided today she would.

 

With her clothes and boots on she went back into her bathroom and combed her hair and straitened. She outlined her eyes with black eye liner, then did her eye lids in a glittery black. Once her eyes were done, she put on a pale pink lip gloss. Once she was done she walked out to her room and put her books and homework in an over the shoulder bag.

 

She walked down stairs and smiled at the others who were waiting for her. Haruka smiled and led the way to the garage, getting in her silver Aston Martin with Michelle.

 

Lita got into her dark red Challenger with Hotaru also getting in the passenger’s seat. On the way to the school, Haruka and Lita started to race with Lita being the winner.

 

Once they reached the school, Haruka held back a bit and moved behind Lita. They parked in a straight line, with Haruka parked next to Lita. Getting out of their cars Lita rolled her eyes when she was met with the same looks as yesterday. With her head held high Lita made her way into to school building with Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru right behind her.

 

* * *

**Please Review.**  


	8. Chapter 8

**True Love Found**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

 

 **Summary:** Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington after being raped by her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Expecting the feeling of normality but instead finds the opposite and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!!!!

 

 **Pairings:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Haruka/Michelle/Leah, Seth/Hotaru,

 

* * *

**Ch.8**

Entering the building Lita and Hotaru made their way towards their lockers which coincidently they were right next to each other and they began talking to each other while they waited for the bell to ring.

 

Grabbing the books that they both need for class, they closed their locker door before making their way to their first period. Entering the class room with Hotaru they made their way to their seats, sitting down to wait for the rest of the students to get in and for the bell to ring.

 

“Alright class let’s begin” said Mrs. Smith after the bell rang and the students finished arriving.

 

And that was how all their morning classes went with them taking notes or doing work sheets.

 

* * *

 

**~ Lunch ~**

At lunch time, Lita and Hotaru got just a drink of juice and sat down, by themselves at an empty table. They didn't notice the stares they were getting, too deep in their own thoughts Lita wasn't bothered that they were alone. In fact that's what they both liked the best.

 

* * *

 

**~ With Bella ~**

Bella noticed that Edward was looking at Lita, jealously surged through her. He didn't usually look at anyone other than her or his family. She didn't like it not one bit, with narrowed eyes she huffed to herself.

 

"What's the matter?" asked Jessica.

 

"Edward is staring at that bloody bitch Lita" snarled Bella angrily.

 

"I doubt he is interested in her" laughed Jessica.

 

Bella feared she was losing Edward. Jacob was hardly speaking to him, ever since that night he seemed to be distant with her. She had a feeling she had been used just to get at Edward and that infuriated her.

 

"Who would like her anyway? She’s not that good looking, and besides the other girl barely speaks the stupid girl" said Jessica.

 

"Stupid girl? I could think of much worse!" snapped Bella.

 

A snarl met her ears before she was abruptly turned around, a hand was coming towards her a few meters from her face a hand stopped it. A very pale hand, Edward had come to save her.

 

"Oh Edward!" said Bella falling into his arms "Thank you" she was so sure that the idiotic bitch was going to get what was coming to her.

 

"Don't get yourself expelled for her," said Edward smoothly "She isn't worth it." untangling Bella from his arms and pushing her away, rougher than intended she went flying into Jessica.

 

Lita and Hotaru visibly calmed down; with a vicious glare that would have scared some of the negaverse creeps, she and Hotaru stormed out of the cafeteria.

 

"I'm sorry about them" said Alice coming over to them.

 

"It's not you that said it" sneered Hotaru.

 

"No but still, someone has to apologize" said Alice still smiling.

 

"It's alright" smiled Lita sadly.

 

"Come and sit down at our table for the rest of lunch you are bound to be hungry" said Alice. Taking Lita's and Hotaru’s arm leaving her family no choice to follow Lita gave a silent giggle and followed Alice in.

 

"This is my family seeing as we weren’t introduced properly yesterday, my other half Jasper Hale, his sister Rosalie" said Alice pointing towards the blonde haired girl. Who waved at them with a small kind smile.

 

"This is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett and this is my other brother Edward Cullen" said Alice hyperactively she had yet to let go of Lita’s arm.

 

"Nice to meet you all," said Hotaru smiling good naturally.

 

"And you also" said Jasper politely.

 

"Are you going to eat?" asked Alice softly.

 

That said the two students dove into their bag and brought out still hot spaghetti bolognaise that Lita had made them. Still warm thanks to the heating spells that Hotaru had put on them. Thankfully not too hot that it would be questioned just warm enough so they didn't eat it cold.

 

"Aren't you?" asked Hotaru after swallowing some apple juice.

 

"We already ate," smiled Alice

 

"Before the big fight"

 

"Ah" said Lita nodding her head.

 

"So have you always come to Forks high school?" asked Lita curiously wanting to know more about these creatures.

 

"No thank god," said Edward.

 

"We moved here just a few years ago… three years to be exact" said Jasper.

 

"Oh" said Hotaru surprised.

 

"Well I guess you were the gossip the town longed for then" grinned Lita well naturally.

 

"Yeah it's been never ending" sneered Rosalie, despite the fact that she hated humans, the green eyed one is Edward’s mate so she would ignore that Lita was human. She was really cute and good natured most humans were weary of them with good reason of course they were after all vampires but these two weren’t.

 

"Then they have us" sighed Hotaru.

 

"No," said Emmett "Isabella Swan was transferred a year ago"

 

"Her" snarled Lita, Edward looked ready to do the same.

 

"She better stay away from me and better keep her mouth shut or she will no longer have one!" said Lita her mouth twisted in a snarl.

 

The others all laughed at that, the picture of Bella Swan with no mouth filtered through their heads.

 

"She's giving us the evil eye right now" smirked Hotaru.

 

The others all looked to confirm Hotaru’s words; Lita feeling devious took Edward's hand in her own smirking. Watching her eyes widen before she burst into tears and fled the cafeteria. Thankfully Edward had been given warning by Alice what Lita was going to do so he didn't freak out when Lita took his hand.

 

The table burst out in merriment at that, even Edward looked like he had enjoyed it. All he needed to do was think about what happened and anger coursed through him. He still couldn't believe that she had cheated on him; Edward would never have considered doing that in a hundred years.

 

He thought she was going to be the one for him turned out he was wrong. Turned out Rosalie was right and she was a bitch, as well as a two timer he could think of so many better words to describe her but didn't want to dwell on it too much.

 

“She was talking about someone called Jacob earlier” said Lita.

 

"What did she say?" asked Edward stiffly.

 

“She was saying to the idiot #2 Stanley that Jacob had been avoiding her since that night whatever she meant” said Hotaru instead.

 

"Jacob is her 'boyfriend' she cheated on Edward with him, seems like he was using her to get at Edward. Jacob and Edward have been enemies since we came to Forks" said Emmett.

 

"Serves her right the stupid bitch, she wouldn't know the difference between a vampire and werewolf if it hit her between the eye" snapped Lita, she saw them tense and relax again.

 

"What class do you have next?" asked Rosalie.

 

"We both have music" grinned Lita.

 

"You play anything?" asked Edward now curious.

 

"Nope but I do sing!" grinned Lita.

 

“I play the piano” said Hotaru.

 

"What is your favourite on the piano Hotaru?" asked Edward.

 

“I make my own but if I had to choose Chopin” said Hotaru.

 

"Ah, I write my own as well" said Edward smiling at Hotaru, she was very nice.

 

“Cool” said Lita.

 

"You should come to our house one day!" grinned Alice.

 

The others looked at their sister alarmed. She was grinning they knew she had seen it, so everything must be set and everything must go alright.

 

"We would like that" said Lita but Hotaru wasn’t so sure but they would discuss this with Michelle and Haruka first.

 

"Yeah, we would like that" said Hotaru smiling softly, her purple eyes twinkling and by god if they hadn't been vampires they would have been swooning they were gorgeous even more so when they smiled and were amused as their eyes twinkled like gems.

 

"Shoot" cursed Lita when the bell went; they said a quick goodbye and ran in the direction of their classes. The two were able to stay together as they had music as well as Edward and Alice, the other Cullen's were not as fortunate as they had different classes.

 

* * *

After music the two teens were walking down the corridor without Alice and Edward when they were stopped by a voice.

 

"Oi!" yelled Bella.

 

"What do you want?" said Lita glaring looking down her nose at the girl.

 

"I'd stay away from the Cullen's if I were you" said Bella, her eyes twinkled in a way that said I know something you don't and it reminded them of Raye when she had a vision.

 

"As if we would listen to a disgusting two timing bitch like you" sneered Hotaru.

 

"They are dangerous!" insisted Bella.

 

"Really?" asked Lita wide eyed.

 

"Yes!" said Bella giving a sigh when she realised she was getting through to them at last.

 

"I may not like you but I don't want to see you hurt".

 

"Hello Edward" said Lita looking behind Bella.

 

Bella paled completely and shuddered as she turned around, if Bella had any sense she would have been running for the hills with the look Edward was giving her. Squaring her shoulders they couldn't help but admire the girls’ guts especially when it came to Vampires.

 

"Unless you go with me Edward I will tell everyone" said Bella it was very low only for the Vampire's ears but the duo heard also they were used to straining to hear things – spying on the enemy so yes they had heard what she said.

 

“See you in Biology Edward” said Lita before leaving with Hotaru down the hallway.

 

They left Bella and Edward standing in the middle of the hall way.

 

"Aren’t you going to walk me to class?" asked Bella smugly.

 

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you?" sneered Edward.

 

"You could never do that Edward" smirked Bella and she was right.

 

"Maybe not him but there is nothing stopping me" snarled Rosalie coming out of nowhere.

 

"Edward wouldn't let you" said Bella so sure of herself.

 

"Let's go Edward" said Alice, taking her two siblings away from Bella and getting them out into the fresh air still dragging them. They were obviously weren't going to try anything because they let Alice take them away.

 

* * *

 

**~ Gym ~**

Entering the Gym Lita and Hotaru plus the Cullen’s made towards their lockers to change into their gym clothes. Entering the locker room they quickly changes clothes but the one hurrying the most was Lita hoping against hope that nobody would see her scars.

 

But what she didn’t know was that both Alice and Rosalie saw them, and both were horrified at how many Lita had and at how bad they looked.

 

Finished dressing Lita waited for Hotaru to finish. Once Hotaru finished they walked to the bleachers to sit down while waiting for Haruka to start the class.

 

“Alright Class” called Haruka coming to a stop at in front of the students sitting on the bleachers.

 

“I am going to give you all an example of what you will eventually be able to do” said Haruka.

 

“Lita can you help me with this demonstration?” Haruka asked Lita.

 

“Now class I want all of you to pay close attention to the both of us” Haruka said while both herself and Lita got into position.

 

And so they bowed to each other and began **(https : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=z1WHKM6WWjA. Lita as Liu Kang and Haruka as Shang Tsung.)**

To say that the students in the Gym were shocked was an understatement but the ones more shocked were the Cullen’s they did not expect for Edward’s mate to know how to fight.

 

* * *

**Please Review. And tell me what you think.**    


End file.
